Interceptor TIE/IN/Leyendas
El caza estelar TIE/IN, conocido simplemente como Interceptor TIE o T/I,Star Wars: TIE Fighter era un caza estelar de la serie TIE utilizado por el Imperio Galáctico. El Interceptor TIE era identificable por sus paneles solares en forma de flecha, una diferencia distinta de los paneles solares hexagonales de su predecesor, el caza TIE. El Interceptor era uno de los cazas estelares más rápidos de la galaxia en su mejor momento, casi rivalizando con el interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A de la Alianza. Debido a su velocidad, forma distintiva y perfil estrecho en comparación con el caza estelar TIE/LN (que fue apodado "globo ocular"), los interceptores TIE eran denominados ocasionalmente como "bizcos" por los pilotos enemigos. Características thumb|left|180px|Interceptor TIE/IN. Como la mayoría de los modelos TIE, el Interceptor TIE compartió carlingas, cápsula de manejo y diseños de refuerzo de alas casi idénticos a los del caza TIE. Los paneles solares se alargaron y se inclinaron, y la sección central delantera se retiró. Este nuevo diseño de panel solar le dio al Interceptor su inconfundible apariencia de daga y encogió su perfil para hacer más frustrante la puntería para los artilleros enemigos.The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Este diseño de ala le dio al caza un aspecto más amenazador, continuando la reputación del Imperio de gobernar a través del miedo.Imperial Sourcebook El modelo de producción original venía equipado con cuatro cañones láser L-s9.3, uno instalado en cada extremo de las alas. Se instaló un nuevo software de orientación en el Interceptor TIE, y la computadora de objetivo T-s9a de SFS ofreció una mayor precisión durante las maniobras de vuelo complejas. Los puntos duros de los cañones láser gemelos aún permanecían en la parte "barbilla" del módulo de la cabina. Siempre que los técnicos puedan encontrar espacio para generadores de energía adicionales, estos cañones también podrían utilizarse. Las mejoras adicionales, incluidas los hipermotores y los escudos avanzados los hicieron iguales a los cazas estelares Ala-X de la Rebelión.Star Wars 4: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part Four Sus armas estaban equipadas con dispositivos de seguridad.Star Wars 11 Más tarde, los modelos del Interceptor TIE se modificaron para llevar cuatro cañones bláster, reemplazando los cañones láser originales de las puntas de las alas. Los cañones láser gemelos montados en la barbilla se mantuvieron. El nuevo modelo también vino equipado con lanzadores de ojivas de usos múltiples. Estas mejoras hicieron que el nuevo modelo fuera más de un caza de propósitos múltiples en lugar de un Interceptor, aunque aún conservaba su nombre original. Sin embargo, a pesar de la adopción de un nuevo modelo, el modelo más antiguo siguió siendo una visión común en las flotas Imperiales en los próximos años. thumb|left|180px|Un interceptor TIE que dispara sus [[Cañón láser/Leyendas|cañones de "barbilla".]] El interceptor TIE utilizaba los motores de iones gemelos P-s5.6. Los nuevos motores incluían un avanzado proyector de flujo de iones, lo que permitía a los pilotos acceder a maniobras de combate más sofisticadas. Los deflectores de doble puerto soportaron esta hazaña al permitir al piloto la manipulación individual de los deflectores, proporcionando así un control de vuelo más fino. Estos avances en la tecnología de motores hicieron del Interceptor TIE una plataforma superior en el combate espacial, logrando velocidades más allá de todos los demás cazas estelares de la Alianza, a excepción del interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide Los interceptores asignados al escuadrón de élite del coronel Kell Bircher también estaban equipados con dispositivos de poscombustión. El papel principal del Interceptor TIE era como su nombre sugería. Al igual que sus predecesores, el Interceptor carecía de armaduras más pesadas, escudos deflectores, un hipermotor y sistemas de soporte vital (aunque los escudos y un pequeño hipermotor podían instalarse como una mejora, estos no eran comunes). Los pilotos de interceptores se vieron obligados a confiar en la velocidad, la maniobrabilidad, los números superiores y los sistemas de armas avanzados para prevalecer en su función principal de superioridad espacial. Los inconvenientes de la nave hicieron que cualquier piloto que sobreviviera a más de unas pocas misiones fuera considerado como un "arma principal" en la flota Imperial.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide Sin un hipermotor, el interceptor TIE dependía de una nave capital para una base de operaciones. Los Destructores Estelares y los astilleros prominentes como Kuat y Fondor eran áreas comunes de estadía para los escuadrones de interceptores; sin embargo, las naves más pequeños y las ubicaciones más remotas tenían que depender del antiguo caza estelar TIE/LN. [[Archivo:Pincer5.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Interceptores TIE atacando al Halcón Milenario.]] También había una variante especial, pintada completamente en rojo con mejoras significativas, que estaba disponible para su uso por los Guardias Reales del Emperador. Aparte de su trabajo de pintura y mejoras, este modelo también contó con dos pequeñas alas que sobresalen de cada panel solar.Star Wars Galaxies Los interceptores TIE tenían potentes reactores de ionización solar, el mismo modelo utilizado en el Vengador TIE. Estos podrían manejar el equipo especial integrado en el Interceptor, incluidos los escudos deflectores, las armas de rayos como los bloqueadores de rayos especiales, los rayos de señuelo, los hipermotores y los estantes de misiles adicionales para aumentar la carga útil. Era común que el Escuadrón Alfa, el Escuadrón Vengador, el Escuadrón Delta, el Escuadrón Gama, el Escuadrón Manchas solares y otros transportaran una o la mayoría de estos equipos especiales a la vez.TIE Fighter: The Official Strategy GuideBalance of Power in the Airam Sector Historia Después de la desastrosa pérdida del Imperio de 286 cazas estelares TIE/LN frente a los Panteras Veloces durante la campaña Fei Hu en el 1 ABY, el Imperio se dio cuenta de la superioridad de los cazas T-65 Ala-X de Incom, y decidió crear un modelo interceptor de la serie TIE como un medio para contrarrestar al Ala-X, teniendo un desarrollo exitoso ese mismo año. En gran parte debido al éxito, luego se utilizaron en campañas como Operación Ataque de Miedo y la Operación Skyhook.Star Wars: X-Wing Sin embargo, los interceptores también se utilizaron en los primeros conflictos Imperiales, como sofocar la rebelión de droides de Gizor Dellso. Otro factor en su desarrollo fue tener el poder del caza estelar TIE/Avanzado pero ser más rentable, ya que el TIE/Avanzado era demasiado caro para producir en masa. Después de la destrucción de la primera Estrella de la Muerte durante la Batalla de Yavin, el Imperio, al darse cuenta rápidamente de la creciente amenaza de la Alianza Rebelde, aumentó la producción en masa de los Interceptores TIE, lo que trajo como resultado que los Interceptores TIE se convirtieran en la nueva fuerza de combate del Imperio después de la batalla. thumb|250px|Un Interceptor de la Guardia Real volando junto a un Interceptor del 181. El Emperador Palpatine, consciente de las habilidades superiores del Interceptor TIE, así como su costo relativamente bajo, había planeado reemplazar a todos los cazas estelares TIE estándar con Interceptores. Por la Batalla de Endor, los Interceptores TIE llenaron el veinte por ciento del total del complemento Imperial de cazas estelares, y abrumaron a muchos cazas estelares Rebeldes. Dos meses después de la derrota en Yavin, un escuadrón de interceptores con ojivas de conmoción les montó emboscados a los exploradores Rebeldes.Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part One Las versiones mejoradas con escudos e hipermotores bajo el mando del coronel Bircher emboscaron a tres miembros de Ala Gris: Leia Organa, Wedge Antilles y Tess Alder. Once de los cazas estelares del Imperio fueron destruidos cuando el Ala Gris lanzó torpedos de protones contra ellos. Un miembro del ala de Bircher solicitó la retirada, pero el coronel se negó y dio la orden para el patrón de evasión Delta Delta Victor. Los Interceptores luego interrumpieron su búsqueda cuando su Destructor Estelar se preparó para disparar.Star Wars 5 Los Rebeldes escaparon y los Imperiales los rastrearon hasta su próxima cita. Bircher una vez más los llevó al combate. Más de sus interceptores fueron destruidos por una trampa Rebelde, lo que obligó a Bircher a activar el hipermotor de su nave y acudir a las coordenadas Beta Uno.Star Wars 6 Poco después, Bircher llevó al Devastador a la flota Rebelde. Él le ordenó a todos sus cazas que lanzaran y destruyeran la flota, y dos interceptores fueron tomados por los agentes Rebeldes Luke Skywalker y Wedge Antilles, que se habían infiltrado en la nave.Star Wars 10 La pareja activó sus dispositivos de poscombustión y se estrelló a bordo de la nave insignia Hogar Uno. Más tarde, cuando los Rebeldes lucharon contra sus cazas, esclavizó el control externo del crucero y aterrizó en el Hangar Cinco. Los interceptores TIE se enfrentaron en duelo con el legendario escuadrón de cazas estelares T-65B Ala-X, los Pícaros, en numerosas batallas''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' alrededor de seis meses después de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte Imperial. El interceptor TIE capturado en la Liberación de Gerrard V se almacenó en el hangar de los Pícaro. left|thumb|200px|Un Interceptor TIE. El Interceptor TIE era considerado como uno de los mejores, si no el mejor caza estelar para los combates de cazas. A menudo lo utilizaban escuadrones de élite Imperial TIE como el 181,Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service el 128, el Escuadrón Alfa y el Escuadrón Vengador. El Interceptor también fue utilizado por los líderes de los escuadrones en los escuadrones de cazas estelares TIE/LN, así como también por el personal Imperial que no está en el Cuerpo de Cazas estelares TIE Imperial o en la Armada Imperial. Los Interceptores TIE modificados fueron utilizados por el señor de la guerra Zsinj en un intento de detener y matar a Wedge Antilles. Al descubrir que el Escuadrón Espectro y el Escuadrón Pícaro, bajo el liderazgo de Antilles, eran impedimentos significativos para sus planes, el Señor de la guerra modificó doce interceptores con cerebros droide y explosivos de gran potencia. Estas naves volarían bajo la coordinación de una computadora central y estarían emparejados con una nave pilotada. Tenían la intención de estrellarse con las naves enemigas y detonar sus explosivas. Los dos escuadrones así formados pretendían ser el Grupo de Cazas Imperiales 181 bajo el mando del barón Soontir Fel.X-wing: Solo Command El señor de la guerra sabía que Antilles y Fel tenían una relación personal, aunque él desconocía su verdadera naturaleza. Usando actores como Tetran Cowall y la modificación de voz por computadora, tuvo éxito en sus esfuerzos por engañar a Antilles. Sin embargo, Voort saBinring dedujo que las naves deberían automatizarse y bloquear su señal, lo que las convierte en presas fáciles para los Espectros y los Pícaros combinados. Finalmente, Wedge se acero a la nave de Fel, solo para descubrir a Tetran Cowall en lugar del barón. Debido a los limitados pilotos y cazas estelares, el Gran Almirante Thrawn tenía muchos Interceptores TIE equipados con escudos para minimizar las bajas durante su reinado del Remanente Imperial. Esta práctica continuó después de su muerte, ya que el Imperio ya no podía permitirse el lujo de desplegar abundantes flotas de cazas TIE. Se sabía a veces que los oficiales de la Armada Imperial adoptaban los Interceptores TIE como su nave personal, instalando proyectores de escudos e hipermotores para que los Interceptores pudieran ser utilizados como vehículos de escape. Apwar Trigit era uno de esos oficiales. El caza estelar TIE/LN más tarde se convirtió en la base del [[Caza clase Depredador|caza estelar clase Depredador]].Star Wars: Legacy 0 Entre bastidores thumb|right|180px|Esquemas del Interceptor TIE. Varias fuentes afirman que el TIE/IN era la razón principal detrás del desarrollo del interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A por parte de la Alianza Rebelde (como una contramedida) y que el Interceptor se implementó después de Yavin. Sin embargo, la existencia del Interceptor TIE alrededor de la Batalla de Yavin estaba bien establecida en la línea de tiempo. Los interceptores hicieron apariciones en Star Wars: X-Wing, Star Wars: Battlefront II, ''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (videojuego), LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga (aunque los juegos de Lego Star Wars no son canon) y Star Wars: Lethal Alliance, todos los cuales tienen lugar antes, durante o poco después de la Batalla de Yavin. The Star Wars Sourcebook de West End Games declaró que en el momento de Yavin, los Destructores Estelares Imperiales estándar llevaban un escuadrón de Interceptores (12 naves), un escuadrón de Bombarderos y cuatro escuadrones de cazas estelares TIE/LN. En el momento de la Batalla de Endor, un escuadrón adicional de interceptores había reemplazado al de el TIE/LN. Numerosas fuentes muestran que el Interceptor TIE tiene solo cuatro cañones láser, pero su primera aparición, en El Retorno del Jedi, los muestra disparando sus quinto y sexto cañones montados en la barbilla, además de sus cañones de alas durante la Batalla de Endor. Desde entonces, se ha establecido que cada Interceptor TIE viene equipado con cañones montados en la barbilla, como el anterior caza TIE, lo que permite la adición de dos cañones más. En 1998, los jugadores podrían volar el Interceptor en misiones desbloqueadas en el videojuego Star Wars: Rogue Squadron si ganaban todas las medallas de plata durante la campaña. El cuadro de velocidad/maniobrabilidad de postproducción para el Retorno del Jedi indica que el Interceptor TIE puede alcanzar los 125 MGLT y tiene un índice de maniobrabilidad Alto.Return of the Jedi Sketchbook, page 95 Muchos de los modelos del Interceptor TIE utilizados en El Retorno del Jedi tienen cuatro cañones láser en la punta de sus alas; sin embargo, el modelo principal utilizado en la sección "Colección de El Retorno del Jedi" de la edición especial de Blu-ray solo tiene un total de dos cañones láser, en las dos puntas de las alas superiores. Esto puede deberse a la fragilidad de las piezas del kit modelo utilizadas para crear los cañones, ya que las fotos publicitarias tomadas en la época de El Retorno del Jedi muestran las miniaturas con cuatro cañones en la punta de las alas. Apariciones *''Star Wars 10'' *''Star Wars 11'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''River of Chaos 1'' *''Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3'' *''Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' * *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' * *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Mission to Lianna'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Sombras del Imperio'' audio libro *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómics *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' * *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 3'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 2: The Rebel Opposition, Part 2'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 3: The Rebel Opposition, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' * *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' * *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * * *''Crisis of Faith'' * *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''Imperio Carmesí'' *''Imperio Carmesí II: Consejo Sangriento'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Invasion: Revelations 5'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * * * }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (Max Rebo) *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Starship Battles'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 15'' * *''The Stele Chronicles'' *''TIE Fighter: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Balance of Power in the Airam Sector'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' * *''Fly Casual'' }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * *TIE Fighters en Star Wars Technical Commentaries Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Productos de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar Categoría:Serie TIE Categoría:Interceptores TIE/IN